Eclipse
by ASHPoD67
Summary: Chell and Wheatley watch a solar eclipse. Mute!Chell with Android!Wheatley! Chelley. One-shot.


_Eclipse_

Wheatley and Chell stood on the roof of the apartment, ready to look at something amazing. There was a solar eclipse today. When the moon went perfectly in front of the sun, blocking out the light for 8 minutes. It was about May. And May was the predicted time for the eclipse. Since there was no exact prediction of when the solar eclipse was meant to arrive on May, Chell had come up to the roof every evening to watch for the eclipse. There was something that fascinated Chell about these eclipses, but Wheatley didn't think they seemed that special. Not at least to Wheatley. It was just the moon and the sun. Nothing special at all.

Maybe she saw one and she liked it? Of course, there were many chances for her to see one. They happen about twice a year. But this one, was very special. Wheatley looked it up in his database. It said something about an annular eclipse. Maybe something was more special about them then other eclipses? Wheatley looked up on it some more. Apparently, when the moon covers the sun, the area of the eclipse turns really dark, and there is a ring of fire. Although, it wasn't a real fire. Hopefully enough.

Darkness? Wheatley hated darkness. It was one of his many fears. There was no darkness in Aperture, all that simulated daytime and such. But Wheatley loathed darkness. He read some stories about monsters, and they are all in the darkness. That's why Chell pretty much has to fall asleep to whimpering. Wheatley was so scared of it, he didn't want to stay another second for this possible eclipse. Due to his android body, he started to walk away, but Chell grabbed his arm and shook her head.

If it weren't for this body, Chell couldn't grab him by the arm. Well, he also couldn't even try to walk away if he didn't have this body. Wheatley remembered when he crashed back on Earth, and GLaDOS took him and gave him this body. No idea why she did that, though. He did kinda' wreck her facility. But when he got this new body, he found Chell, apologized to her, and he is now living with her. Well, technically he is standing outside in the wind, waiting for absolute darkness to hit. Wheatley shivered. It was really cold out side. Stupid wind. Bringing all of that cold. That was another thing Wheatley hated, cold.

"Do we really have to stay out here, love?" Wheatley asked. Chell nodded at him. Chell held up her finger. "What is it?" Wheatley asked Chell in curiosity. Chell walked off down into the apartment. "Hey! Where you going, love? How come you get to go inside and I can't?" Wheatley pouted. "Oh yeah, don't let little old Wheatley go inside while you let yourself in, away from this cold, darkness..." Chell came back up with strange looking glasses.

"What are those things?" Wheatley asked. Chell handed one pair to him and showed him how to use them. She put them over her eyes. Wheatley did the same. It started to get a little dark outside. Chell looked up at the sun and gasped. "What is it?" Asked Wheatley as he looked up, seeing what Chell was gasping in awe at.

The moon covered a partial amount of the sun. "Woah. This is bloody amazing," said Wheatley. They stared at awe of the eclipse for a few minutes, when the moon was a quarter in front of the sun, Wheatley spoke. "Hey, it's really dark, and I can't see it that well with these glasses." Wheatley took off the glasses and set them on the ground. He looked back at the eclipse. "Ah, that's bette- AHHH! MY EYES!" Screamed Wheatley, holding his eyes, in pain.

Chell rushed over to Wheatley. Wheatley looked up at Chell. "Everything, is looking... different..." Said Wheatley. Chell picked up the glasses and handed them to him. "Oh... That's what there for..." Wheatley said as he put them pack over his eyes. They looked back at the eclipse as the moon passed over the sun. It was now about to become a full eclipse, when the sun is completely covered by the moon.

"Chell, I want to say this now," said Wheatley, Chell's attention turning to him. "Whenever I'm around you, I feel different. My chest gets all tight, and I get all tingly. And I am always happier when I'm around you. I just wanted to say... I love you."

Not even a moment later, the sun was completely covered by the moon, the ring of fire around it...

... and Chell kissed him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Awwww... A little romance in this as you can tell. Sorry if it's not that good of romance, I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN THIS DEPARTMENT! What did you expect, I am only 11. 12 in a month. Oh, and yes, it is based off the eclipse that just happened yesterday!**

**OK, if anyone can get the two reasons why I made the thing special to her, and why she could speak, you get CAKE! The special to her part is a lot more hard to guess than the speak one, in fact, I would say the speak one is very easy.**

**OK, and the Author of the Day, AOTD, as I like to call it, is... Obvious Octopus and his/her story, Reversal. We have all had that idea in are heads, but no one else but you posted it.**

**Obvious Octopus!**

**Obvious Octopus!**

**Obvious Octopus!**

**Obvious Octopus!**

**Obvious Octopus!**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and please review! Ya, just hit that little button, down there. Please?**


End file.
